


Happy

by jAmIlToN2k



Series: Mystic Messenger Poetry [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jAmIlToN2k/pseuds/jAmIlToN2k
Summary: You see,ThatYou can never everTruly make everyone happy





	Happy

_So_

_You've finished that game_

_Once again_

_You've gotten the good ending_

_Just for which you came_

_You've gained their heart_

_And their love_

_And their trust_

_And you're happy_

_They're happy_

_You're both feeling your best_

_But suddenly_

_You frown_

_As you realize_

_That there's still something wrong_

_As you look around_

_You see a person_

_Whose smile doesn't quite reach their eyes_

_A person_

_That doesn't quite feel alright_

_A person_

_That doesn't quite see the light_

_So deep within you_

_You feel the urge_

_To help that person_

_So that they'll feel happy, too_

_But you see that in this one timeline you can't_

_So you reset your game_

_For a brand new start_

_Then you go for that person_

_You get on their route_

_And so far it's all going pretty good_

_And finally their good ending is there_

_They're not anymore living in despair_

_You've solved their problems_

_So you feel happy_

_That you've finally made them happy, too_

_But then you look around_

_And now another person_

_Is catching your eye_

_Because it looks like they're about to cry_

_So that silly smile_

_On your face_

_disappears_

_You start again_

_On another route_

_You get to their end_

_The result is the same_

_Someone's still unhappy_

_Still not satisfied_

_And you again make it your mission_

_To make it all alright_

_You start the game_

_Start another route_

_Then another_

_Another, another, another_

_You never think of stopping_

_Because you desperately want to see_

_Need to see_

_If there's any way_

_So that no one must suffer_

_But it seems there's no way_

_Seems like that at least_

_One person always_

_Won't ever fully be okay_

_If you don't pick their way_

_If you don't go for Zen_

_His silence to his family_

_Won't ever end_

_He won't give them a call_

_Like you adviced him to do_

_He'll always continue_

_To argue with Jumin_

_To pick on a fight_

_No matter if it's day or night_

_If you don't go for Yoosung_

_He'll still be addicted to his games_

_He won't have a life_

_That he doesn't spend every moment online_

_He'll use every second_

_Of his free time_

_Not studying, but gaming_

_So his grades aren't looking fine_

_And he won't be over Rika_

_Everywhere, he'll still see her_

_In his dreams, in his mind_

_In every situation of any kind_

_If you don't go for Jaehee_

_She'll just always have to work and work and work_

_The pressure Jumin puts her through, it hurts and hurts and burns_

_Until one day_

_She'll break down_

_In all her work she's gonna drown_

_She won't believe_

_In her dream_

_Of opening a Café_

_Because you're not there to say,_

_That she should_

_If you don't go for Jumin_

_He'll still be a wreck_

_Who won't ever open up to anyone_

_Besides maybe his cat_

_He won't clear things up with his father_

_Whose relationships_

_Will then still always be a bother_

_If you don't go for 707_

_Oh boy,_

_You won't ever see behind that mask_

_Made out of jokes and joy_

_He won't ever show his real true side_

_That's serious and sad_

_And broken inside_

_He'll cover it up with smiles and laughter_

_And won't open up to you_

_Unless he is the one you're after_

_If you don't go for V_

_He'll still carry all those dirty lies_

_If you don't go for Ray_

_He won't see the truth_

_He won't open his eyes_

_He'll blame his brother_

_And only trust his savior_

_All the time_

_So you finally stop_

_As that single teardrop_

_Falls out of your eye_

_Rolls down your cheek_

_And drops from your chin_

_Onto the bright screen_

_Of that one device_

_That holds all the power_

_That holds the key_

_To someone's happiness_

_But at the same time_

_To someone else's abyss_

_So you don't know what to do_

_You don't know who to choose_

_Because_

_No matter what you do_

_No matter who you choose_

_Someone will always get hurt_

_And therefore you will, too_

_No matter what you do_

_No matter who you choose_

_Someone will win_

_But someone else therefore lose_

_No matter_

_How much kindness,_

_Love_

_And Brightness_

_You have_

_They'll still be sad_

_You won't be able to help them with that_

_You won't be able to grant all of them happiness_

_You see,_

_Someone will always feel crappy_

_You see_

_There's absolutely no single other way_

_You see,_

_That_

_You can never ever_

_Truly make everyone happy_

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely somewhat inspired by this comic, that made e think about all this: https://nukoffie.tumblr.com/post/150825792542/it-was-sadder-inside-my-head-tbh-commission


End file.
